


以你之名 25

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	以你之名 25

25

是怎么进的房间，朱正廷已经全然回忆不起来了。他自诩还算精明的大脑从蔡徐坤第一次从电梯里把他圈在怀里吻上来开始，就只剩下了一条可怜又笔直的直线，夸张地像机械仪器一般嘶叫着预示短路和死亡的“哔”声。

顾不上可能会被监控室另一边的保安人员看到，朱正廷任自己双手被钳制在头顶，一头伶牙俐齿的暴躁小狮子含住他的嘴唇，长驱直入蛮横不讲理地撬开他企图抵抗的牙关，在他敏感的口腔翻搅出滋滋的水声。

“啊嗯……”

电梯缓缓上升，蔡徐坤的舌头抵在他的舌根厮磨，纠缠住他的吸吮逗弄着，磨蹭得舌根发麻，大脑一阵阵地犯懵缺氧。

朱正廷的双腿被分开道缝隙，膝盖顶进他的大腿内侧向上一顶，正顶上他早已挺立的欲望，换来了一声闷哼。

“嗯……别磨了，难受……”

“叮”地一声，电梯大门缓缓打开，可蔡徐坤依然没放过对他的桎梏，狠狠地咬了他饱满的下唇一口。害怕会被人看到的朱正廷匆忙地把头往蔡徐坤怀里埋，倒把人逗得笑了。

“没有人，正正，你现在怎么这么害羞？”蔡徐坤抱着他的腰出了电梯，却被朱正廷炸着毛反压在门板上。

“谁害羞了！”为了证明自己不害羞，红透了耳朵的朱正廷凑上去送上自己早已被吻得嫣红的唇瓣，主动去勾着蔡徐坤的舌尖。

“正正这么迫不及待？”蔡徐坤趁着换气间歇调戏他，“那我们就在门口做好不好。”

被突如其来的骚话和撩在耳际的热气熏得发懵的朱正廷勉强找回一丝理智，可却依然被舌头含住耳垂刺激得浑身一颤：“嗯……嗯……坤……不行，冷……”

蔡徐坤被这旖旎的叫声惹红了脸，呼吸全乱了，灼热地打在朱正廷的耳边，舔弄耳廓滋滋的水声异常清晰刺激，刺激得朱正廷腰间不停地发痒震颤，求饶着哼哼：“不要了么，痒……嗯……痒……”

“还是进去吧，”蔡徐坤无奈地停下看着他，似乎忍下这蓬勃的欲望几秒十分不易，“我可不想让别人听到你叫我名字的声音。”

 

合上大门，暴风雨般的亲吻又重燃起来，软嫩的唇瓣还有淡淡的甜味，抵着朱正廷舌根狠狠一吮时还能听见他不满的一声绵长的轻哼。

蔡徐坤快被磨疯了，捧着他的脸颊尝尽朱正廷口中的甜汁，便又向颈侧吻去，用厚唇磨着那一块小胎记。那洁白的颈侧还能看到上次“梦境”中留下的暧昧红印，蔡徐坤使了坏心，在红印上叠上新的红印。

朱正廷轻轻颤抖着，颈侧的酥痒便也能忍，可蔡徐坤的手并不老实，早钻进他的毛衣下摆，顺着一片瓷白的胸膛抚摸上去，粗糙的手指腹撵弄刮搔着其中一枚挺立的茱萸。

“啊……好舒服……坤……”朱正廷难耐地偏过头去，腰间软踏踏地，靠着墙才勉强撑住自己不倒下去。

“正正，正正……”细碎而深刻的吻落在他的喉结和锁骨，蔡徐坤除了朱正廷身上的毛衣，垂下头去吮吻着他缀着淡淡吻痕和咬痕的瓷白胸膛，“你好甜……我想把你吃下去……”

“呜……坤，摸摸我下面……难受……”沉沦进去便抛弃了所谓羞耻，仰着头挺起胸膛，将乳粒更深地送进蔡徐坤口中。背后是冰冷的墙面，胸前又被高烫的唇舌挑逗着，冰火两重天下，朱正廷敏感得不住颤抖，伸手想去扯蔡徐坤的军装。

蔡徐坤像是深知他的每一处敏感点，手掌所过之处尽是一阵阵要命的酥麻和火烧，使得他本就被撩拨起的情欲烧得更旺，那瘙痒和渴望像是来自灵魂最深处般，叫嚣着，更激烈。

蔡徐坤喉咙间压着低吼，像是压不住的情欲爆发开，尖利的牙齿揪住一边的乳粒拉扯了一下，另一只手已悄然伸至朱正廷裤头撑起来的小帐篷，顺着那凸起的形状抚慰起来。

两处被抚慰的快感一下子冲到脑中，朱正廷仰起头，再没力气去扯蔡徐坤的军装，呜咽着喘息起来。

蔡徐坤没揉弄两下便解下了朱正廷的裤子，连同内裤齐齐被脱下来，颜色漂亮的性器颤巍巍地立着，顶端还渗着点晶莹的体液，端是个极度刺激眼膜的美景。

尤其对蔡徐坤，格外适用。

他挑起嘴角带着点笑吻上朱正廷性器的一边，厚唇贴着分身凸起的脉络蹭到顶端，火烫的舌尖伸出卷走了他因为激动而流出的体液。

“正正那晚对我做什么了？嗯？”蔡徐坤边说着便对着他硬挺的分身吹着气，刺激得朱正廷难耐地偏过头去羞赧得不敢看他，“正正那天晚上，趴在我的身上，用嘴，含住了我的。”

说着，蔡徐坤张口将涨得发红的性器含了进去。

“啊啊……嗯……”被突如其来的热意和快感刺激得软了腰的朱正廷快撑不住自己的身子，灭顶的快感和感官冲击顺着后腰沿着脊髓直窜上脑干，爽得他大脑阵阵发麻，高烫细致的口腔黏膜裹着分身，灵活的舌头顺着茎身的纹路刺激着，做个几个吞吐后，艳红的舌尖逗弄着汩汩冒着前液的铃口，用粗砺的舌苔毫不留情地撵弄着。

朱正廷眼角因快感渗出的生理泪水怎么也止不住，颤着腰忘情地叫着蔡徐坤的名字，企图得到更多怜爱。

可蔡徐坤偏不遂他的愿，将朱正廷翻过去抵着墙，一手不忘撸动着朱正廷的性器，指尖刮搔着小口，对着雪白的臀丘啃咬起来。

“坤……坤……”朱正廷仰着头溺水般唤着他的名字，喘息声越发动情甜腻，“再快点……要射了……嗯……嗯……”

蔡徐坤发狠地撸动着手心里的性器，速度也逐渐加快起来，舌头沿着他的臀缝刺激着，在他刚刚舔上粉色的穴口时，朱正廷一声闷哼，在蔡徐坤手心里泄了出来。

“舒服吗正正，”蔡徐坤又撸动几下手里还在射精的性器绵长他的快感，“喜欢我这么弄你吗？”

还尚在高潮中没缓过神的朱正廷餍足地用赤裸的臀瓣蹭上蔡徐坤胯前雄起的部位，立刻又被烫得缩了一下，又酥又麻的电流还在身体中肆意流窜，朱正廷说出口的调子都带着酥：“喜欢……喜欢死了……”

“我也好喜欢，正正，我以前最喜欢把你抵在墙上干你，但你最喜欢骑乘，每次都会爽得哭出来……”

蔡徐坤说着荤话刺激他，尚在高潮余韵中的朱正廷立刻敏感得一抖，嗔着叫唤着：“蔡徐坤！你闭嘴啦……”

“我不要，我就想讲给你听。”

蔡徐坤怎么会饶过他，大手抚上肥嫩的臀肉狠狠抓揉两下，便就着方才精液的一点润滑，将指节顶进朱正廷艰涩的蜜穴。

“嘶……好紧……”蔡徐坤又将指节向肉穴中深入了几分，立刻换来了朱正廷的通呼和浑身的僵硬，“我六年多没碰你了，我会很小心的，正正别怕……”

听见爱人的哄弄，朱正廷僵硬弓起的背终于放松些许，但还是用盈了水汽的眸子看着他：“可我怕疼啊……你那东西捅进来……我会死吧……”

“可你从来只会爽死啊，”蔡徐坤说着，打横抱起朱正廷走进卧室，将他死死地压在身下，伸长了手臂从床头柜后取了润滑，“这次也不会让你痛的，乖，放松。”

冰凉的脂膏随着蔡徐坤的指尖被送进紧闭的穴口，被突如其来的凉意刺激的朱正廷瑟缩了一下，倒是不太痛了，可那修长的手指埋在他身体中按压着他的肠壁，依然让他无比羞赧。

“蔡徐坤你，为什么家里还备着这东西啊!你是不是预谋好了要欺负我啊!”

朱正廷不满的叫唤被一个吻吞了进去，蔡徐坤又往那略松软的小穴挤进一根手指，一本正经地解释：“怎么能叫预谋呢？正正，我这叫有备无患，如果这润滑放到过期，才叫预谋。”

涨涨的感觉自被手指摩擦的肠壁传来，朱正廷羞得抬手遮了脸，吭叽着说：“你这是，嗯……谬论！”

额角的热汗一滴滴滚落下去，蔡徐坤忍得极是辛苦，恨不得立刻便能埋进这紧致的小穴，感受内里的温度，因为他光用手指都快要爽得疯狂。匆忙地又加进了一指，蔡徐坤咬着牙啃咬着朱正廷的锁骨，问他：“还疼吗正正，会不舒服吗？”

朱正廷倒是真的没有不舒服，只是那抽插速度越来越快的手指摩擦时的胀痛慢慢变成了酥麻的快感，顶弄在他的体内，像烧得极旺的火苗，化成密密麻麻地烧灼着他。

“嗯……”朱正廷收紧后穴夹紧手指，颤抖着呼吸送上自己的红唇，“坤坤，进来吧……进来……”

三指的宽度着实不能和胯下全部勃起的欲望相比，刚顶进去一个头部时，朱正廷便快将自己的下唇咬出血来。

紧致的小穴一缩一吸地包裹着阴茎顶端，不知是要将其推挤出去还是吃得更深，软嫩的肠肉争先恐后地吸吮着龟头，爽得蔡徐坤大脑突如其来的空白了几秒，才在一片炫目的快感中醒过神，扳过朱正廷的下巴，探出舌尖来诱惑他张口。

舌尖尝到死死血腥味，撩得蔡徐坤瞳孔也染上点绯红，他伸手揉弄着两瓣软臀让他放松，忍住狠狠顶进去冲撞的欲望近乎迷乱地吮吻着朱正廷的舌头。

“疼吗……放松一点……正正乖。”

朱正廷也疼，这和手指顶进来的感觉太不一样了，那嵌在他肉穴中的孽根又粗又硬，残忍地破开紧缩的内壁一点点向许久没有人造访的地方探去，朱正廷疼得脑袋发懵，偏偏蔡徐坤迷乱地吻着他，大手一边抚弄着他胸膛挺立充血的两粒小点，快感丛生下他倒忽略了后穴被一点点侵犯进去的痛感，嗯嗯啊啊的回应起他。

顶进一半时便不再痛了，从前尝尽欢爱滋味的身体像被打开了一个机关，内里更深处越发磨人的空虚感叫嚣着，仿若在用迅速的收缩控诉着那孽根过慢的速度。

他连心口都在发烫瘙痒着，朱正廷被拉开的双腿难耐地蹭上蔡徐坤的腰腹，在激情中被揉乱的军装上蹭着，夹着他的腰往自己身体更深处带去。

“里面……好奇怪……我这是怎么了……”朱正廷咬着下唇呜咽着，快被这翻天覆地的痒意和空虚吞噬了，水涔涔的眼睛无助地望着蔡徐坤，殊不知这落进蔡徐坤眼中是如何诱人的一幅美景。

蔡徐坤哪里还能忍住这躁动的欲望，捉住朱正廷不安分的脚踝狠狠地将肉刃楔进蜜穴直至全根没入，疯狂的快感密密麻麻地从后腰涌上去，他拎着他的脚踝将朱正廷的腿翻折过去，抽出半根又狠狠地朝着朱正廷体内隐秘的开关探去。

朱正廷快要疯了，全部接纳了蔡徐坤后，他便觉得身体仿若不属于自己，在蔡徐坤缓慢抽送时便不觉得痛了，酸麻感自被侵犯的内壁传到四肢百骸，他不自觉的紧缩着内壁咬紧蔡徐坤，在几次越发加速的顶弄中彻底软下了腰。

“正正，舒服吗？你好紧，我都快被你吸出来了。”

蔡徐坤双臂抱紧他的腋下，让朱正廷的双臂环上他的脖子，唇舌挑逗着朱正廷不住喘息的嘴唇，开始朝着记忆中最熟悉的敏感点轻轻碾过去。

过电般的快感突如其来地从被顶弄的部位传来，一声急不可耐的喘息绵长地自两人唇齿相交间泄出来，朱正廷大脑空白了整整两秒，便再也没有喘息的余地，那令他无比欢愉的部位再被碰触到时，像久旱逢甘霖的欲望之苗，瞬间疯长起来。

“啊啊……别碰那，坤……别碰那……好难受……”

蔡徐坤笑了，下身毫不留情地朝着那点抽插起来，一次比一次用力地顶弄上去，蚀骨入心的快感刺激得他头皮一阵阵发麻。

“正正，真的不让我碰这里吗？那好可惜啊，我看正正已经舒服得快哭出来了……”

每每撞进穴心时，那紧致的蜜穴便会狠狠收紧，咬住蔡徐坤的分身，早便被调教得很好的肠道包裹着分身，一波波肠液打在柱身上，企图将这粗硬的肉棒吃得更深。

朱正廷爽得只剩下喘息的力气，他抱紧蔡徐坤的脖子主动送上嘴唇，双腿紧紧地夹着蔡徐坤的腰，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“坤……坤……呜呜……再深一点……好舒服……”

硕大的龟头残忍地在凸起顶弄着，朱正廷只觉指尖都是酥麻难耐的电流，粗大的肉刃一次次狠狠地捅进紧致的蜜穴，越发加速地在敏感点上抽插着。

蔡徐坤直起身子着迷地顶着胯，拉开大腿欣赏着涨得青筋遍布的狰狞性器撑开蜜穴褶皱操进小穴的绝美景象，身下的身体因快感泛着漂亮的潮红，急促的喘息着无意识地呼唤着他的名字，精致的腹肌和布满了粉色吻痕的胸膛起伏着，精瘦的腰身像受不住快感一般难耐地左右扭动。

“草……”蔡徐坤望进朱正廷布满了水汽和欲望的眼瞳时终于爆了句粗口，将那两条细长大腿拉开到濒临极致，疯狂地在蜜穴中抽插起来，爽绝的滋味迫使他越发用力，恨不得将两个囊带也捅进这销魂的小穴中，“爽吗？正正，操得你爽不爽？”

朱正廷快疯了，刚释放不久的性器早在一次次顶弄抽插中又抬起头来，快感越积越多，流窜在他身体里的电流快将他逼得崩溃，连他的喘息声也逐渐变了意味，越发地甜腻勾人，升温了这满室旖旎。

“好舒服……坤我不行了……”朱正廷受不住前端的冷落，伸手开始套弄自己被冷落的小兄弟，双重快感激得他挺起胸膛，手上的速度越来越快，后穴被摩擦和敏感点被顶弄的快感更加要命，直挺挺地将他快要推上高潮，“爽死了……怎么会这么爽……呜呜……坤再快点……”

“用力……嗯……用力，就那……呜呜好爽……”

蔡徐坤抬高朱正廷的臀部，几乎要将他的腰身反折过去，茎身毫不留情地一次次狠楔进小穴，朱正廷还能看见那红色的肉棒一次次顶进自己后穴的景色，况且蔡徐坤只发丝凌乱，一身严谨的军装还完好地挂在身上。朱正廷又羞又爽，可他却兴奋得难以想象，手上的动作又加快了几分。

“正正喜欢我这么操你吗？看看我是怎么进入你的，爽吗？舒服吗？”

“爽……好爽……要疯了啊啊……嗯……”

“正正，正正，我也好爽，”蔡徐坤抓住朱正廷抚慰自己的手压在头顶，抵着他濒临射精的性器小口，低下头含住那微微露出的红嫩舌尖，吸吮着他口中的甜汁，“等我，等我一起……宝贝，我好爱你，我好爱你。”

听着情话本便要立刻喷发了，可却在临在高潮顶峰被堵住了精口。朱正廷整个人震颤了好几下，痉挛的小穴剧烈地收缩着，咬得蔡徐坤也控制不住欲望，舌头模拟着下身冲刺的动作侵犯着他的口腔，下身打桩一般进行着最后的冲刺。

“哈啊坤坤……不要嘛……放开我，让我射……呜呜……受不了了……”

密密麻麻的快感在高潮中的肠道不遗余力地刺激着，过强的快感攥夺了他的呼吸一般，他高扬过头去享受着这场绵长的高潮。

“宝贝，想射吗？我好久没听你叫老公了，叫声老公让我射，我就放开你。”

朱正廷被欺负得眼角控制不住地流泪，射精的欲望最终战胜了羞耻心，他不顾一切地哼叫着：“坤，老公……让我射……”

得了趣的蔡徐坤又在痉挛高潮的小穴中抽插了数十下，才将精液尽数射在湿滑的甬道中。

蔡徐坤低头吮吻下朱正廷眼角刺激出的生理泪水，哪还有方才不遗余力欺负人的样子：“正正好乖，老公爱死你了。”

“小王八蛋……”朱正廷骂着骂着便合上了沉重的眼皮，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着，“下次把你那玩意儿夹断。”

蔡徐坤伏在他胸口对着快沉睡过去的朱正廷痴痴地笑，又凑上去吻吻他红嫩的嘴唇：“你怎么这么可爱。”

又抱在怀里好生稀罕了一会眼圈红通通被欺负狠了的小兔子，蔡徐坤才要抱着他去清洗。

朱正廷好像醒了，迷迷糊糊地朝他伸了胳膊过来，搂了他的脖子。蔡徐坤看着朱正廷摸摸索索地摸上了他左手腕的疤，红嫩嫩的嘴唇凑上去吻了吻。

那种感觉太过于震撼，蔡徐坤的眼圈跟着红了红，朱正廷又拉过他的脖子，迷迷糊糊笑嘻嘻地跟他说：“坤，你过来，我跟你说一个秘密，你靠过来一点嘛！”

蔡徐坤依言附耳过去，忍下心口因为那一个吻产生的悸动。

却听朱正廷笑嘻嘻地在他耳边说：“那个秘密就是，我爱你。”

那一瞬，满心的酸涩涌上眼眶，六年黑暗中的日子仿若也照进一缕阳光，将所有沉痛的过去都救赎，所有苦难都洗涤，只留下朱正廷附在他耳边一句轻巧俏皮的我爱你。

蔡徐坤将朱正廷揽进怀里抱紧，嘴唇吻上他的唇瓣，不带一丝一毫的情欲，像六年前那个雨夜，他在雨中最后一次吻上朱正廷逐渐冰凉的身体时，那样一个纯粹得只剩下敬畏的吻。

“我也爱你，我会用我余下的全部生命去爱你。”


End file.
